With Friends Like These
by sparkyCSI
Summary: A look at the tumultuous friendship between Lindsay and Stella after the fight they had in episode 3.6.  Please read and review.  One shot that turned into a two shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any characters from CSI: NY. If I did, then I would be putting this in the show!!! Hope y'all enjoy! I have not forgotten about _Déjà vu, _I have chapters written and I'm just waiting on my betas to get back to me. I found this on my hard drive and thought that I'd actually finish it! Btw...There are spoilers for Season 3 episode 6, _Open and Shut_, so if you haven't seen it (which you should have by now) then be forewarned. _

**With Friends Like These…**

Lindsay Monroe sat at her desk across from Stella Bonasera trying not to growl in her frustration. "Hey, I'm just doing what you taught me. I'm just asking the tough questions."

Stella looked at Lindsay like she had grown two heads. "But you're looking at a schizophrenic and expecting rational answers. The only two people who know exactly what happened in that room are dead, Lindsay! It's our job to collect the evidence and examine it. And the sooner we can do that, the sooner we can all move on."

Lindsay sat back, confused, frustrated and a little pissed off as Mac walked into the room. She got up and walked past him. "Mac," she growled under her breath. She walked towards the break room, taking deep breaths to try to calm down. _I know this case is personal for her, but she can't expect me to believe that she is just looking at the evidence! Come on! She's projecting her own feelings about Frankie onto this case. I absolutely hate that she was talking down to me. I'm not stupid! I'm just trying to look at all of angles. That what she and Mac taught me! Argh!!_

When she got to the break room, she found Hawkes drinking a cup of coffee. She looked at him, knowing that she might be able to talk some sense into him. "Hey, Hawkes. This case is just not adding up!"

Hawkes nodded. "You're right. We need to go back to the evidence. I was thinking about doing a reconstruction at the crime scene. Care to join me?"

Lindsay smiled. "Of course. I'll let Stella know where we are going." Lindsay's felt her spirits lift. She knew that Stella would look at this as a way to vindicate her belief that he limo driver was guilty of murder.

Later that night, after Grace had confessed to the murder of both men, Lindsay sat in the locker room. She was still frustrated that Stella had not apologized to her. She knew that Stella was dealing with issues. She knew too well that pain of keeping something locked inside. Defeated, she gathered her things and left for home.

As she walked out, she saw Danny sitting in his office, finishing paperwork. The urge to go to him and see if he could make her feel better almost overwhelmed her. But the closeness between them was gone. _Why did I push him away? I really need someone to talk to, but I can't go to him. Damn._

Lindsay sighed as she walked out of the building. Her steps were firm, but her heart was heavy. She felt as if she had lost all the support that had been propping her up.

When she got home, she put on a pot for tea. It helped to calm her. She thought about her day and the ways that her life had changed since she had moved to the city. _I moved here for all the wrong reasons. Yes, I like my job, but I still ran away. I'm just as bad as Stella. I just buried my issues and now they are threatening to overwhelm me. I wish I had someone to talk to!_

The little voice inside of her told her to go to Danny. She knew that Danny would try to make her feel better, but she didn't want to put him in that situation. She knew, deep in her heart, that she was not ready for what Danny was offering.

She was working on her second cup of tea when she heard a knock on her door. Cautiously she got up and looked out the peephole. Stella was standing there. She contemplated not answering the door, but she couldn't bring herself to do that.

With a sigh, she reluctantly opened the door. "Stella."

Stella looked unsure of herself. She bit her lip lightly. "Hey, Linds. Can I come in?"

Lindsay nodded and stood aside as she opened the door wide. "Can I get you something to drink?" she asked, the manners that her mother drilled into her coming to the front.

Stella nodded. "No, thanks." Stella exhaled. "Look, Linds. I wanted to apologize. I snapped at you and I'm sorry. I know you were just doing your job, but…"

Lindsay smiled. "I know, Stel. I won't say that I wasn't upset that you ignored what I said, but I understand how close to home that hit."

Stella looked down at that statement. "I don't know why I got so wrapped up in this case."

Lindsay looked at Stella in concern. "Stel? Do you need to talk about it? I know what it's like living with something horrible. It will eat at you until you let it out."

Stella smiled at the younger woman. "Do you? Come on, Lindsay. I know something is bothering you. It's so cold between you and Danny right now; you could single handily stop global warming."

Lindsay laughed. "I'm not ready to talk about it. I promise, when I am, you'll be the first to know."

Stella nodded. "Okay. I understand you're not ready. But I think I am." Stella shook her head, her curls bouncing on her shoulders. "Why can't I get over Frankie? It was a good shoot. I'm…I don't know what I feel."

Lindsay looked at her friend. "Maybe it's because you were traumatized? Stel, this man attacked you. If you weren't dealing with Post Traumatic Stress, I'd be worried. Look. I may not be a certified counselor, but those feelings are normal."

"It's not normal to be this pissed off. I am so mad at Frankie, myself. Hell, I'm pissed off at Mac!"

Lindsay put her hand on Stella's arm. "Stel. That's normal. PSTD consists of a swing of emotions. You have a right to be angry. You were in an awful situation! Why are upset with Mac?"

Stella shrugged in frustration. "That's just it. I have no clue. Mac saved my life. He was there for me after I got out of the hospital. If I should be mad at anyone, it would have to be Flack. He's the one who forced me to tell him what happened."

Suddenly the light went on in Lindsay's head. "But you were back in control when you told Flack your story. Mac saw you when you were without control. Like it or not Stella, you are a very independent, strong woman. Maybe, you're more upset that Mac saw you at your lowest."

Stella bowed her head. "That may be it." She shook her head and looked at the younger woman. "How did you get so smart?"

Lindsay laughed. "It's called being in therapy for a couple of years." Lindsay bent over and picked up her purse. She hunted around for a moment and then withdrew a card. "Look. Here's my therapist's number. Why don't you give her a call? She can help you work everything out."

Stella looked at Lindsay, concern filling her eyes, but refrained from probing her for more information. She took the card gratefully. "Thanks, Linds. I think I will." She looked at the clock. "I'd better get going. It's been a long day."

Both women stood up and embraced each other, sensing that their friendship had deepened with one conversation. Lindsay locked the door behind her and sat back down on the couch. _Why can't I just come clean with her? I have a feeling that she would understand me more than anyone._ With a sigh, she got up off the couch and decided to go to bed.

* * *

**AN:** _Okay, guys. There's a nice little one shot. I might make it into a two-shot, dealing with Lindsay's issues, if y'all want me to do it. That means that if enough people hit the little review button and request the 2nd chapter, I'll write it! Enjoy...I hope that everyone likes this!!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any characters from CSI: NY. If I did, then I would be putting this in the show!!! Hope y'all enjoy! Spoilers for Season 3…_

**AN:** _Okay...So here is the long awaited 2nd shot of "With Friends Like These". I was going back through my stories and realized that I needed to write this before the new season starts and since my muse is on crack and full of ideas...it just flowed!!! Please R&R...If you leave a signed review, I will definitely respond back!!!_

**Who needs Enemies?**

After Stella and Lindsay's conversation, Stella decided to keep an eye out for the younger woman. She knew that Lindsay was dealing with her own issues and it bugged her that she would not confide in her.

She had taken Lindsay's advice and called her therapist, Dr. Malone. The woman was extremely nice and had helped Stella deal with her PTSD. That aside, Stella was growing increasingly worried at her erratic behavior.

Finally, she decided to try to talk to her about it. She was the one who decided to pick her up from the hospital after she had been bitten by the snake. "Hey, Linds," she greeted her.

Lindsay smiled softly. "Hey, Stel. I really could have made it home on my own."

Stella smiled. "Really. It's not a problem. I've never been bitten by a snake, but it just seems…"

Lindsay shook her head. "It's not bad. I've been bitten a couple of times. Hazards of growing up on a ranch."

Stella sensed the opening and leapt at it, like a lioness after a gazelle. "So…what was it like growing up on a ranch?"

Lindsay raised her eyebrows. "Busy. Dad always made us do chores before school, so I was usually up by four. I will give him this. He never relegated me to the kitchen for 'woman's' work. He taught me how to ride, braid leather."

Stella nodded, trying to get find a way to transition into what was bothering her. Taking a guess, she asked, "Is he still alive?"

Lindsay nodded. "Yup. Both him and Mom are still working the ranch with my two oldest brothers, Alex and John."

"What did he think of you moving away?"

Lindsay's face clouded over. "He wasn't happy, but he understood."

"Why did you move away?"

Lindsay bit her lip. "I don't want to talk about it."

Stella looked at her. "Look, Linds. It's clear that something is bothering you. Why won't you let anyone in?"

Lindsay felt her anger grow. "Look, Stella. Just let it go," she replied waspishly as she stormed away.

Stella watched her walk away, feeling angry at her denial. Sighing in defeat, she turned and walked away.

A couple of weeks later, Stella had enough. Seething in anger, she sought out Lindsay, who had left a crime scene. When she finally cornered her, she was done playing nice. "Look, Lindsay. I don't know what your issues are, but as your superior, I'm done making allowances. You ever do that again, I'll put you on report. As a friend, I am more than ready to be a shoulder you can cry on, but when you're here, I need you here completely. Leave your issues at home."

Lindsay, with tears shining in her eyes, just nodded as she walked off.

Stella was surprised by a knock on her office door, late that night. She looked up in surprise to see Lindsay standing there. "Lindsay?"

The younger woman looked at her, with tears shining in her eyes. "Stel? I need a friend."

Stella nodded and quickly turned to shut down her computer. "Let's go to my place."

Lindsay nodded and was silent on the ride. When they got there, Stella made some tea and they sat on the couch.

"Linds? What's going on?"

Lindsay drew in a shuddering breath. "When I was fourteen, I was the sole survivor of a…massacre is the best word to describe it."

Stella felt her heart drop. "Oh God. What happened?"

Lindsay closed her eyes, the memories from that day washing over her. "My friends and I were at the diner. It was summer vacation and it was the last time that we would all be together. We were all going different places. It was close to closing and I had to go to the bathroom. When I was washing my hands, I heard someone walk in. Then I heard gunshots."

Lindsay shuddered at the memory and Stella wrapped her arms around her. "Go on."

Lindsay opened her eyes, tears streaming down her face. "I froze. I remember crouching down, underneath the sink, praying to God that the shooter wouldn't hear the water running. I peeped out the door and I saw a man standing there with a shotgun. Then he left. When I heard the bell over the door ring, a felt a sense of relief wash over me. Then I walked out."

Stella stroked her hair, soothingly, knowing that she needed to let it out.

Drawing a breath, Lindsay continued, "There was blood everywhere. They were lying there, so still. I panicked. I called 911 and I don't know how the operator understood me. You know what the worst part is?"

Stella looked at her, "What?"

"My friend's mothers wanted to know why I lived. I don't know. I should have died, Stella! Why? Why did I live?" Lindsay completely broke down then, sobbing uncontrollably.

Stella looked up at the ceiling, trying to hold back her tears. _Oh, God. Please help me say the right thing._ She looked down at the woman, knowing that anything she said at that moment would fall on deaf ears. Instead, she got Lindsay to lie on the couch and covered her with a blanket. Then, with a heavy heart, she went to bed.

The next morning, Lindsay awoke to the smell of coffee. She opened her eyes, trying to figure out where she was. Her question was answered when Stella moved into her vision, holding out a cup of coffee. "Thanks," she murmured.

"You okay?"

Lindsay shrugged. "Not sure. It is good to get that off my chest, though."

Stella smiled softly. "I have one other question. Why did this come back to you?"

Lindsay stared down at her coffee. "The day after the Tiffany case, I got a call from the Bozeman DA. They arrested him. Unfortunately, since I'm the only witness, I have to testify."

"I'm sorry, but maybe this will be good for you. You can finally put the whole mess behind you. Plus, you can give your friends the peace they deserve. The bastard deserves to go to jail for what he did."

Lindsay raised her eyes to Stella. For the first time in months, she could feel that there was a light at the end of the tunnel. "Thanks, Stel." She managed a small smile as the weight on her shoulders had lessened by sharing her grief.


End file.
